1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle outside mirror device enabling a mirror assembly to be mounted to enable rotation (tilting or turning) on a vehicle body via an electrically driven storage unit and a base. In other words, the present invention relates to a vehicle outside mirror device such as an electrically storage type door mirror, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle outside mirror devices of such type is conventionally known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-25916). Hereinafter, the conventional vehicle outside mirror devices will be described. One of the conventional vehicle outside mirror devices (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-25916) is provided with: an input gear that is rotatably borne on a first frame and a bush, the input gear being coupled to a motor shaft of a motor; and a middle gear that is geared with the input gear. Another one of the conventional vehicle outside mirror devices (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-319929) is provided with a motive force transmission mechanism having: a worm gear that is rotatably borne on a cover and a holder, the worm gear being coupled to a rotary shaft of an electromotive motor; and a gear mechanism that is geared with the worm gear. Still another one of the conventional vehicle outside mirror devices (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-264597) is provided with: a first worm gear that is rotatably borne on a first bearing portion and a second hearing portion, the first worm gear being coupled to a rotary shaft of an electromotive motor; and a first helical gear that is geared with the first worm gear. A further one of the conventional vehicle outside mirror devices (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-193823) is provided with: a first worm gear shaft that is rotatably borne on a distal end side bearing portion and a proximal end side bearing portion, the first worm gear shaft being coupled to a drive shaft of an electric motor; and a first worm wheel that is geared with the first worm gear.
In such vehicle outside mirror devices, it is important that: a rotational center (a rotational centerline) of the input gear that is borne on the first frame and the bush, of Japanese Patent Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-25916; a rotational center (a rotational centerline) of the worm gear that is borne on the cover and the holder, of the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-319929; a rotational center (a rotational centerline) of the first worm gear that is borne on the first bearing portion and the second bearing portion, of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-264597); and a rotational center (a rotational centerline) of the first worm gear shaft that is borne on the distal end side bearing portion and the proximal end side bearing portion, of the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-193823, are positioned at a normal rotational center (a rotational centerline).
For example, if the rotational center of the input gear of the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-25916 is not positioned at the normal rotational center and then if there is dispersion between the rotational center of the input gear and the normal rotational center, there occurs dispersion in distance between the rotational center of the input gear and a rotational center of the middle gear, of the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-25916. Thus, smooth transmission of a rotational force is not performed between the input gear and the middle gear, a load on the respective constituent elements or an actuation noise can occur. This is also true as to other disclosures, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-319929, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-264597, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-193823. Therefore, in such vehicle outside mirror devices, it is important that the rotational center of the input gear of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-25916; the rotational center of the worm gear of the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-319929; the rotational center of the first worm gear of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-264597; and the rotational center of the first worm gear of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-193823 are positioned at the normal rotational center.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above-described problem that it is important that the rotational center of a gear at a first step is positioned at a normal rotational center.